1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a bracket supporting apparatus in vending machines.
2. Description of Related Art
Vending machines have product channels for accommodating product for sale. The product channels are fixed to a base plate by rivets or screws in a typical vending machine. When the product channels are filled with goods, the base plate may become distorted and the vending machine may be destroyed.
Therefore, there is a need for improvement in the art.